


1-Word Prompts Fandom Creator Group Challenge

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Blue Shadow Virus AU, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Day One - Kiss: Fives rescues Anakin from Sidious.





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this with Lady_Lombax.
> 
> The rules: here is a list of 19 one-word prompts. Find 1-3 others to do this with, one each assigned to what I consider to be the 4 main sub genres of Fanfiction (though you can come up with more or play this with tropes instead). You must do ALL 19 of these prompts with your assigned genre.
> 
> My genre: angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin defeats Palps.
> 
> Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fives lives and Anakin digs too deep, too.

Anakin shakes in Fives’ arms. He… he can’t…

 

“Please don’t make me talk about it,” he begs. “Not… not yet.”

 

Fives looks at him, reproachfully.

 

“Cyare…”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Anakin wishes that he could stop trembling, but he can’t. He can’t fight the tremors from hours of Sith Lightning torture. He pulls himself closer to his partner.

 

“”I… I’m sorry I doubted you,” he says. He shouldn’t have. Fives was right.

 

He was right.

 

And Anakin  _ had _ listened to Fives. Eventually. He’d  _ tried  _ to say no to Palpatine, but the Sith had simply stolen him away and begun his empire, anyways.

 

Tried to break him into what he wanted.

 

Fives just leans down, kissing him, soft and long.

 

“I… I  _ do _ blame you, cyare,” he says. “But I understand, and I forgive you.”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“I love you,” he says. “So much. I…”

 

He sobs, and Fives kisses the top of his head, gently.

 

“It’s okay, cyare,” he says. “It’ll be okay. We’re free, now.”

 

But Anakin’s not so sure. After this… he’ll never be free.


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Padme’s death, Anakin mourns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Shadow Virus AU

Anakin ran out of tears days ago, not that it makes much difference.

 

Hasn’t really left his room if he he could avoid it, either.

 

_ Their _ room. Once. They’d spent their first night together, here.

 

He’d thought marriage was risky. Padme had wanted to at least be his widow.

 

Neither had expected her to go first.

 

The door opens, softly.

 

“The Council are requesting your presence again, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, softly. “And Ahsoka woke up.”

 

Right. Somehow, Padme alone hadn’t been able to fight the virus for long enough. 

 

And Ahsoka, and most of his men, had barely made it through.

 

But Padme hadn’t. Anakin had been too shocked, too broken…

 

He doesn’t particularly regret telling the Council the truth, however. He’d never had the chance to be Padme’s spouse in life, but he would be her widow.

 

Sabe and Dorme had attempted to comfort him, of course. But he knows the truth. They know each other, care for each other.

 

But they’d all loved Padme more, and the two former handmaidens love each other, as well.

 

And, now, Anakin hovers on the outside, truly alone.

 

Anakin ran out of tears days ago, not that it matters. He still hides himself away in the blankets and his cloak and the soft blue sweater dress that Padme had gotten him and shakes as he goes back to sobbing, quietly.

 

Obi-Wan runs a hand through his hair, gently, and Anakin pulls away. It’s not the same.

 

He’s lost the only person alive who had loved him without restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: flaim-ita Or ani5s
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
